full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 19 year old girl. She's a bright girl, full of life, but it is overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo . At the beginning of the series, she did not know her talent and passion for music. She has a unique voice, a legacy of his mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a higher intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she says what she thinks. She's just trying to find his own place in the world. When she returned to her hometown of Buenos Aires in Argentina, she began taking private piano lessons at Studio 21 with now known as Studio One Beat a very prestigious school of music. In the studio, she discovered a passion for music at first Violetta friends thought she was very shy and timid, but later they discovered his true personality.Having discovered a passion for music and found his place in this world, Violetta is now facing new challenges at Studio 21. In this new season, viewers will see Violetta more optimistic and confident determined to prosper stage with his friends. However, Violetta life is not so simple. His father, Germán continues to follow her wherever she went. More than ever, overprotection, even frighten his potential suitors. Violetta will also be wary of Ludmila , who will do everything in its power to shadow him. As she walked, it began to rain, she had slipped out of the house after yelling at her stood near a tree and was about to run as current, she slipped and boy named Thomas caught they fell instantly in love with each other, but their relationship would not work if they decided to remain friends. Later, she fell for a boy named Leon The two were dating and break several times, and after Diego arrived, they began to fight more; but in the final two season, they got back together. His best friends are Francesca Caviglia , Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte and its main enemy Studio Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to do harm and ruin, because she thinks she "stole" his place in Studio One Beat. Violetta is interpreted by Martina Stoessel . Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León and Diego, her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Story Characters 'Early Years' Violetta was born in June 26, 1995 between Germán Castillo and María Saramego. Many flashbacks and memories of Violetta has been seen and told by several characters that have met her during her childhood. The first fact that was mentioned is that her mother died when she was 5 years old, and after that pain, her father, Herman decided to move away from Argentina to forget it. She had to travel a lot due her father's job, that's why she described her life is an airport per month. She lived in Madrid (Spain) most of her childhood, but she has never met the city at all because she wasn't allowed to go out, that explains why she never actually went to school and had friends, instead, she had a tutor. 'Season 1 ' When she arrives in Buenos Aires, it falls on the charm of a boy named Tomás. She discovers the studio 21 fabulous music school. She managed to convince his father to take him piano lessons at this school. It accepts and there, Violetta meets Leon, former boyfriend Ludmila (this will give him his first kiss). It also meets Francesca, Camilla ... She meets Angie, his new special teacher but which is actually his aunt and a music teacher at the Studio. It will eventually return to Studio 21 through Ramallo. Later she will come out with Leon but will eventually break up with her because Violetta is in love with Tomas. She will participate in the contest Youmix and finish second behind Federico. Finally, his father learns that she is the Studio and is very angry against it. Towards the end of the season, Violetta will leave for Qatar because his father wants away from the studio and Angie. In episode 80, her father realizes that she can not live without music and decided to bring the show and stay in Buenos Aires. 'Season 2 ' In the second season, the holidays are over and Violetta and other students of the Studio have become popular due to Youmix. Because of the departure of Tomas, Violetta goes she is in love with Leon and they start re-dating. It also meets Diego, a pretentious guy. When Leon and separate, Violetta approaches Diego and she ends up having feelings for him. Soon after, she became the star of Youmix in part because his father with money problems. Because of this, it has to have voice problems extinction at the end of the first part. In episode 40, she starts dating Diego. She finally gave up Youmix when she recovers her voice and her father gets his money. Later, she discovered, thanks to Leon, Diego and Ludmila they devised a plan against her to turn the Studio. She does not trust in Diego and will return with Leon in episode 79. They are finally going to kiss in the episode 80 and share with the students of Studio touring internationally. 'Season 3 ' In Season 3, Violetta saw the perfect love with Leon and she is very happy to be on tour. But the students go and the last year at Studio begins. She meets Alex, a new student, and it can help to integrate the Studio.Because of him and Gery, Violetta and Leon will eventually break. Still in love with him, Violetta masquerades as Roxy to try to stay close to him. The problem is that Leon falls for Roxy and Violetta must embody the two characters in a studio show. After the show, Violetta decides not embody Roxy but eventually accepted a last appointment with Leon. During this one, Leon confesses his love to Roxy and kisses, discovering as Violetta disguise. She will leave You-Mix made because of they drop the studio when they most need them. Trivia *Tomás is her first love interest. *León is her second love interest, and also her first kiss and current boyfriend. *Diego was her third love interest and her ex-boyfriend *Angie was the first person to hear her sing in the show when she told Angie how she remembered when her mother used to sing En Mi Mundo to her. *Her first kiss was with Leon. *She is 19 years old. *She came second in "Talents 21", next to Federico. *The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". *The second song she wrote was "Te Creo". *The third song she wrote was Habla Si Puedes. *She also wrote the song Ser Mejor. *She has never had a dog. *She can't live without her diary. *Mostly every boy at the studio has a crush on her. *Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink, white and blue. *She loves reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. *Her style changed a lot in Season 2. *She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. *Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" *Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. *Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. *In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. *She didn't knew who Rafa Palmer was. She also thought that Rafa Palmer was the name of a dog. *She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. *In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". *In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrara was her aunt. *In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. *When Violetta had to leave for Qatar in the last episodes of season 1, she gave Francesca a necklace and Camila her favourite book. *She has wrote many songs. *In season 3, she created a secret identity called Roxy to spy on León and Gery. León ended up falling in love with her, until he found out that she was actually Violetta. *She celebrated her 19th birthday in Barcelona, and León took her out flying with an air balloon. *She participated in Jade and Nicolas' wedding where she sang Ser Mejor and Underneath It All. *Priscila once pushed her down a stair. *Angie is now her step mom. *She gave Diego a guitar once, but Ludmila broke it. *She was born on June 26, 1995. *She and León danced together for YouMix dance contest. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Love interests of Leon Category:Love interests of Diego Category:Love Interests Of Maxi Category:Love Interests of Broduey Category:Violetta related pages Category:The good crowd